Nazi Heart
by Vampiress95
Summary: Edward Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett are Nazis at a concentration camp. Bella, her parents, Jacob and his gang are Jews. James, Victoria, and Laurent are Nazis too. Will Edward save Bella from the gas chambers or let her die?
1. A New World

Chapter 1- A New World  
Bella's POV

As soon as the cart doors burst opened, I felt relief. I've been stuck inside a cart for two days and three nights. The cart was packed with Jewish people. It was so crowded that I couldn't even move. It also stank. I was here with my mother Renee and my father Charlie. When the cart doors opened, Charlie grabbed both Renee and me as we were pushed out. When we were off the cart, I turned to look around me.

It seemed we were in a camp. Not the camp I dreamed about going to at a younger age but what seemed miles and miles of dirt all surrounded by a wired fence. While I was too busy paying attention to my surroundings, Charlie's hand was torn out of mine. I desperately looked all around for any signs of my parents and before I started hyperventilating I felt someone grab me from behind. I turned and saw Renee. Where was Charlie?

Before I could say something, I heard a loud whistle. Everybody stopped what they were doing immediately. A blond man, way too handsome to be here wearing a fancy suit stepped in front of us and spoke.

I was too busy looking for Charlie to pay attention to him. I looked to my right and let out a piercing scream. I went numb all over and I felt my legs shaking ready to collapse underneath me. I saw Charlie being beaten by a Nazi soldier. He didn't even bother to put up a fight anymore.

What kind of place was this? I was staring at my father's body while Renee led me away from the awful scene. We were both choking back sobs for our safety. As we left, my eyes never left Charlie's dead looking corpse lying on the ground. I was too preoccupied staring at my dad that I thought I was dreaming when I saw there were angels hovering over him. Just as we were turning the corner, one of the angels caught my eye. It was like nothing I've ever seen before but it didn't matter because it was just a dream.


	2. Another day here in this hell hole

Chapter 2- Another Day Here In This Hell Hole

Edwards POV

I stood silently staring at nothing. Alice was right next to me doing the same. I could tell just by the look in her face that she wanted to be here no more than I did. As I looked for the rest of my family, I found Rosalie talking to Emmett and Jasper only a few feet away from where Carlisle and Esme were standing. They all had a grim look on their faces. None of us wanted to be here.

"Alice I can't stand being here anymore. I can't stand being around all this death and depression. I can't stand being the bad guy." I finally said breaking the silence.

But before anyone could say anything else, we heard the noise that we all dreaded. It was the sound that we heard once a week. It was the sound of a train coming up the railroad. I never had anything against trains but this one was different. This one carried hundreds of innocent people that were about to die just because they believed in something different.

The train came to an abrupt halt and we knew it was time to work again. Other soldiers pushed and shoved the passengers off the train.

"Edward, stay here." Carlisle knew how much I hated this part and relieved me.

I watched from a distance with Alice and Esme by my side. As soon as the commotion of getting everyone off was over, James stood in front with Victoria next to him and spoke. He said the usual: splitting up into groups, giving up everything they have, and respecting. Yards away something caught my attention. I saw Laurent beating up a man. The poor man gave up and just slumped to the ground bleeding from everywhere. After Laurent left the man alone, I ran to him only to find Alice, Carlisle, and Jasper by my side. Carlisle being the one with most health care experience tried to stop the bleeding immediately. That's when I heard her scream. I turned to see a girl. There was something about her. She was different somehow. The girl was then pulled by an older woman around the corner. That was probably the last time I would see her.


	3. The Worst Make Over Ever

Chapter 3- The Worst Make Over Ever

BPOV

I was still too stunned by what I had seen to pay any attention to anything, but I couldn't help thinking about the angels I saw. They had the most perfect features on their flawless faces along with a hint of fear and dread. I got so lost in my own mind that it took the scent of blood to bring me back to my senses. It took me about a minute or two to be aware of the gash on my forehead and the warm feeling of blood flowing out of it.

Before I got too sick, I become conscious of the blond man facing me. I recognized him as the man that talked to us when we first got here. Not that I had been paying attention to him or anything but as soon as I saw him, I knew that I would always remember those ocean blue eyes full of hate. He yelled something while pointing to my right where girls and women of all sizes stood silently. I walked over there wordlessly and found Renee. I hugged her tightly and kept her close to me.

Next we saw a young boy as thin as a twig with bones popping out of his shoulders and his arms as well as his face, struggling to pull a wagon twice his size at the same time as an older version of the boy yelled in English to put everything of value we had in that wagon. Slowly, every lady took everything of value off of them, almost kissing every piece good bye. I reluctantly took off my ring that has been passed down through many generations. I took one last glimpse of it as I threw it in the wagon and reached for my earrings, my diamond and gold earrings that were given to me during the first day of Passover by my parents. I shed a tear as I struggled to let go of them forever.

"Come on Bells, don't cry. That's just what these cowards want us to do. Don't give them that satisfaction," were Renee's only words of comfort at that moment.

Renee pulled me into the direction that everyone headed off to. We were being led into a cabin. We entered and the first thing I laid my eyes on were two girls properly dressed that were about my age or slightly older. They looked like the angels from my dream.

The first girl was tall and slender. She wasn't as skinny as that boy with the wagon was, but she had a body that models would kill for. She had blond hair and sky blue eyes that went well with her fair skin. She was the girl that made all the other girls in the same room fuming. I tore my eyes from her to take a look at the other girl. She was petite compared to the blond girl. She had short dark hair that stuck in all sorts of directions but looked nice at the same time. She had dark eyes and fair skin too. In a way she reminded me of a pixie. Both of them looked unhappy. To me it seemed that they didn't belong here. What were they doing here?

As soon as Iended my thoughts, I heard a harsh voice over all the others. I took a moment to observe the owner of the voice. She had flaming red curls on top of her head. She was white with a hint of green in her eyes. The last thing I noticed on her was that she had a scowl on her face. It took me a moment to realize she too knew how to speak English.

"All of you here are to obey anything I say, understood?" and without waiting for a response she continued. "Every one of you ladies will strip out of your clothing and walk into the shower that's waiting for you over there," she said while pointing to my left side. "There will be new attire for you to dress yourselves with." And with that said she left.

We all stood there unsure of what to do next until we heard a whistle that told us to start undressing. Some women undressed as quickly as they could hoping to avoid at least some embarrassment while others, like me, slowly peeled each item off. I felt self conscious as I found myself running through the shower. It was not at all what I expected. First, we were drenched with ice cold water. We were then sprayed by several different substances and when it all stopped, we took it as a sign that it was over. All of us ran to get dressed but stopped when we found that they were expecting us to dress ourselves with rags. Almost everyone stood hesitant but was rushed into the pile of waiting rags on the floor by the sound of the whistle. Renee told me to grab as much as I could for we did not know what conditions we were going to live in. When almost everyone looked settled, we heard the whistle for the third time.

The red head was about to speak to us again. But to my surprise, she pushed us all into a line and shoved the first three people in it into three waiting chairs. Behind those chairs were the two girls I studied earlier and the red head herself. Once the chairs were occupied, the young women behind them started pulling and clipping hair. I came to the conclusion that we were getting haircuts. The red head didn't seem to care how hard she was pulling. As long as hair was falling on the floor, she was content. The blond next to her seemed to be a bit more careful but still harsh. I was hoping to get my hair chopped off by the dark haired girl whom I compared to a pixie. She was working just as fast but not tugging quite as hard. While the others didn't seem to mind what the person in front of them looked like, she was paying attention to what she was doing and left it short but with a nice look to it. My turn came up and I was in luck.

I sat in front of the dark haired girl and looked at her for one split second. She tried to give me a reassuring smile that nobody else would see and I immediately felt just a little less tense. I saddened at the thought of having my loose, dark brown curls cut off but I figured it could be worse. I closed my eyes tightly and kept them that way until I heard a whisper in my ear. It was the girl behind me.

"You're done. You can go stand with your mom. She wouldn't leave unless you came with her."

I jumped off the chair not looking back once and ran to where Renee was standing. I got to her and led her to where all the other women were being led to. It was another room similar to the other but in here, I knew we wouldn't be getting haircuts. Renee and I were the first round to be seated this time and I didn't know what to expect.

My imagination ran wild as we both sat down reluctantly. I felt her hold her breath just as I did but was quickly released when I was the first to let a yelp escape through my mouth. Having my eyes closed and using the rest of my senses, I knew that they were stabbing my arm in a rhythmic method. It felt like they were ripping my skin off one inch at a time. I smelled blood. Tears swelled up in my eyes and I felt my throat close. If I started crying now there would be no stopping me so I forced my tears back in my eyes and took quite a few deep breaths. I don't know why I opened my eyes but when I did, I saw blood everywhere. Everything around me started spinning. I couldn't think of anything else and before I knew it I was in the only place I wanted to be right now: heaven.


	4. The Angels Have Names

BPOV

"Edward get over here quick. I think she's waking up," I heard a deep voice call out somewhere over me.

I slowly try to open my eyes being as careful as I can and trying not to be seen by the person standing over me. Through my eyelashes I catch a glimpse of a young man. I catch him staring at me and snap my eyes shut. I heard a laugh. No, two different laughs at the same time. One's right next to me while the other is just a little more distant. The combination of both sounded pleasant. It gave me comfort and actually made me smile a little.

"Bella you can open your eyes all the way now," the same voice said again with a playfulness tone to it.

The smile quickly faded but then returned almost immediately. I figured this is a dream. I can't get hurt in a dream so I had nothing to lose. I opened my eyes wide open. I was stupefied by what I saw. Standing over me was the young man I had caught a glimpse of earlier. He had the darkest and curliest hair right on top of his beautiful head. His eyes were a light brown, his skin was just a little darker than mine and he had this playful look on his face. Something about his grin told me he was not one of the bad guys. I started feeling sick and that's when I noticed I was not on the floor. He had me in his arms. His bulky yet steady arms that were all muscle.

I started to sit up and in the process I felt like one hundred knives were stabbing me all at the same time in the same spot at my arm. Ignoring the pain from the wound I got earlier on my head I look down I see blood covering most of my forearm on my left arm. I gasped as I looked up and instantly forgot about everything.

The man carrying me was nothing compared to him. He looked like a god. From where I was standing or being held, I could see that He had a nice built body. Not as big as the one holding me but just a thin layer of muscle. His eyes reminded me of a forest, green and just waiting for someone to get lost in them. He a porcelain complexion that went well with his bronze colored hair. I blushed at the thought of me wanting to be the hand that was running through His hair at that very moment. He then ruined my day dream.

"Bella? Bella? Bella!" and when I was too lost in his eyes He turned to the other guy and yelled frantically "You said her name was Bella right? Are you sure? Why isn't she answering? Maybe you're holding her too tight. Loosen your grip Emmett."

Before the guy holding me, who I assumed to be Emmett, could even answer the first question, He took me in his own arms and started to shake me gently. I could see the worry in His eyes but this place was too horrible to have people with feelings. He gripped my arm tightly and I felt the knives stab harder into my flesh. I didn't hear myself yell but He heard it.

"Let go of my arm! Who do you think you are touching me like that? Yes my name is Bella and may I ask who the hell are you?"

Even I was shocked at how strong my voice came out. But I was mad. I was mad because it finally hit me that this wasn't a dream, that I wasn't safe, that I was in this horrid place full of heartless people. It made me even madder that Emmett was lying on the ground laughing his head off.

"And what are you laughing at? You had no right to carry me the way you did either!"

I was on fire. I've never yelled at people like that before. After I felt myself cool off a little I looked up to see both young men staring at me. Emmett still had a grin on his face however He looked at my arm and my forehead worriedly. By that point he had put me on the ground. I think my fit may have frightened him a little. After I scooted myself a few inches away from them I curled into a ball and waited. Not exactly sure what I was waiting for I decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry." I didn't feel the need to explain myself skipped the introductions.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where's Renee? Is she ok? She better be ok. If anything happened to her I swear…."

I trailed off knowing that there is nothing I can do if something happened to my mom. On the verge of tears again He spoke to me for the first time.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one that should be apologizing. By the way my name is Edward. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you that you're in a concentration camp called Auschwitz. Renee your mom I take it is ok. After Rosalie and Alice told us to come and get you it took a while to calm Renee down. But other than that she's ok."

I held my arm close to me. The pain made me focus on what was really happening than on his voice and his face.

"What exactly happened? Who are Rosalie and Alice? Where were you taking me anyway?"

I guess he noticed I was in pain because he sighed as he gently pulled my arm out and extended it. "Well you probably saw Rose and Alice when you got your hair cut and clothes changed." He smiled softly as he took a piece of my hair and played with it. "I believe Alice cut your hair. She always likes leaving it neat. She said she noticed you looking a little pale but I guess that's your regular color. Well as soon as you saw your blood you fainted. Rose and Alice didn't want to report you to Victoria because she would've just killed you right then and there. Alice ran to get me and I got Emmett and we got you before Victoria did. Your mom didn't know what to make of it and started throwing fits and yelling. I'm sorry but Rose had to calm her down and the only way she could at that moment was by anesthetic. So while they took care of her we took you and we were bringing you over to Carlisle who is like my dad to take care of you. He's a doctor here. But then you woke up and here we are."

I took a moment to let it all sink into my head. I took a wild guess and concluded that the red head was Victoria.

"I don't need a doctor. I need to get back to Renee. I'm perfectly fine."

And with that said I stood up and almost instantly fell back down again. If Edward hadn't been there I would've fallen and gotten another injury to prove me wrong.

"I am going to take you to Carlisle to get you fixed weather you like it or not," he said as he got ready to life me.

I kept my mouth shut knowing that there was no point in arguing. I admitted to myself mentally that I had underestimated Edward. He was stronger than he looked. He had more muscle than I gave him credit for. I got lost in his eyes and before I knew it we were where he was taking me. A man, he looked a bit older, maybe in his early twenties, took me from Edward.

"I can walk" I told them quietly.

I heard a chuckle from behind me.

"No she can't. Carlisle I need you to treat her wounds. I think that gash on her forehead is showing a sign of infection and she just got her identification number and it hasn't stopped bleeding. She also can't walk without falling."

He made it seem like there was so much wrong with me. Apart from a few cuts there was nothing wrong with me. I didn't notice when we left Edward. As I looked around me there were a lot of sick and weak people. I felt guilty. All these people on the verge of death needed the doctor's attention and I was stealing him from them with only a few minor injuries.

He sat me down and took a good look at my forehead.

"Edward was right. You are showing signs of infection. How did you get this injury?" he asked curiously while treating my wound.

Ignoring the stinging I answered "I was staring at my father on the ground and I lost focus of everything around me. Next thing I knew I was bleeding and a blond man with blue eyes was staring at me with a mad look on his face."

"James." He barely whispered out the name as he took my left arm and gently wiped it clean.

I gasped at what I saw. As the blood starting coming off I saw that the cuts were arranged carefully. Almost spelling out numbers and letters. I was looking very closely but I couldn't make out what it said.

"What did they do to me?" I asked in horror.

The handsome doctor sighed. "They do this to everyone. They scratch a number of identification on them to make their work easier. Yours is **B91387. **For them it's much easier identifying you by that than by your name. I can't bandage it because it's essential for it to show. Just try not to get too much dirt on it."

I nodded still horrified by what they had done to me. I heard the doors burst open but I didn't bother to look at who was there. I thought that it was just another suffering person but again I was wrong.

"There you are! I have been looking for you for quite sometime. I was beginning to think Laurent sent you to the gas chambers." That voice. I recognized it too well. I looked up. Those eyes. Those eyes full of pure hate. James, as Carlisle had called him.

He grabbed my arm as he roughly pulled me out of the hospital. I didn't bother fighting back. There was no use. I didn't know where he was taking me. I didn't care. I was being dragged deeper into hell.

* * *

Ok people I need reviews. I'm sorry this wasn't the most interesting chapter but i needed to post quick. I promise a surprise in the next chapter for all you Team Jacob fans!


	5. My Best Friend Gets Busted

BPOV

Neither one of us spoke as James dragged me roughly behind him. But just because his mouth didn't move didn't make him completely silent. He kept turning to look at me every few minutes and that smirk on his face made me fall under the impression that I was in trouble. As he turned around I saw a group of terrified looking people all huddled up together.

They seemed familiar. As I looked closer I noticed that these were the group of woman I had been with up until when I fainted. I also noticed that there were men dressed the same as me crowded in the same bunch of people. With the smallest hint of hope I looked for Charlie. But just as the hope came it left. I knew what I had seen. Charlie had been on the ground lying unconscious. There was no way he was coming back to me. Before I let the tear forming in the corner of my eye slide off my cheek, I decided to pay attention to what James was saying.

"….. will all be separated into three groups. You will go to where I point immediately." And those were the last words I heard.

It took me a while to realize that I was still standing right next to him. I turned around to see if I could locate my mother. I hadn't even started searching when I felt a pull on my arm. It was Renee. My shoulders relaxed a little as I walked towards where she was. We stood side by side as she held my hand tightly. Neither of us knew what was going to happen next.

It was expected but when he pointed his finger at me and muttered something while pointing to one of the three piles, Renee started sobbing loudly. A choked back a few sobs myself, gave her a quick hug, and took baby steps towards where his finger was pointing. I was suddenly aware that I couldn't hear my mom anymore. Thinking back to what had happened to my dad I was too afraid to turn to look at what had made my mom suddenly quiet. Then I thought that this could be the last time I would ever see her. Ready for all the possibilities I stopped walking and turned slightly. The sight I saw was shocking. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Renee was still crying but she looked ok. Ok as in not hurt. But what I found so shocking was that someone's arms were around hers. Those arms. Those arms seemed familiar. I finally traced them back to all the camping trips and campfires and Passovers and being at his house for several days. Those were the same reddish brown arms that had been around my shoulders several times when I needed comfort. Those muscular tan arms that only belonged to none other than Jacob Black. Even though he was just a family friend Renee and Charlie considered him as the son they never had. I considered him as my best friend and younger yet not so little brother.

A harsh voice snapped me out of my thoughts and the first thing that popped into my mind was that he was yelling at me again but I looked up at him proved myself wrong. I followed his gaze and ended up looking at Jacob. He held tightly on to my mother and when James walked right over to him he still kept his arms locked around her. That was when James reached up and punched him. Since he was so big and bulky he didn't even flinch when James' fist locked with his jaw. In fact it caused a smile to form in the corners of his mouth. This only infuriated James more. He spat at him and pointed to where I was supposed to be by now. He then leaned closer to Jacob and said "I could kill you in a wink of an eye. But I won't. And you know why? I'll tell why. Because I believe you'll go to waste. I'd rather have you as a lab rat than a dead corpse."

I froze as he finished talking. The words lab rat were circling my head. I knew that humans were cruel enough to experiment on animals but never have I heard about humans experimenting on humans. The worst part of this was that he pointed to where I was standing. I was in the group of lab rats. I was going to be experimented on. My feet were suddenly too heavy. I couldn't take a step when the group started moving. A soldier screamed at me to move. I couldn't. That was when I felt something lift me. I thought it was Emmett again but I hadn't lost my senses yet. I looked up at a frowning Jacob. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He was sort of beautiful. I smiled at all the memories that came back as soon as I saw his dark tan skin. But as I looked closer I noticed that he was bigger. Not big as in overweight but big as in tall and muscular. I guess working in a farm had its advantages.

Jacob didn't say a word as he carried me to where we were headed. He just kept that frown on his face and stared straight ahead not even acknowledging the fact that I was in his arms. It didn't seem like I was too much of a burden but even Charlie couldn't carry me as easily as Jacob was doing now. I had to compel my eyes from him to focus on where we were headed. Since I didn't know what my surroundings were I had no choice but to look in the direction we were heading. Then next thing I saw was a gray building.

The building seemed to fit in this kind of environment. It was dull and gray and spine-chilling. Next to that building was a small looking cabin. It was brown but dull. The group started walking towards it and so did Jacob. Was this where they expected us to stay?

"I know you're perfectly comfortable in my arms but you have to get up and walk. If it were up to me I'd keep you here forever but I already got yelled at for comforting your mom I don't need a beating for helping you." He said not even looking down at me.

"Fine then let me down. I never needed you to carry me anyway. And what are you doing here. Last time I checked you didn't belong to any religion," I answered as soon as I got my voice back.

Taking a quick look at me he said, "Well apparently we are Jews but aren't registered as it since we aren't as religious as your family. But that isn't the reason we're here. Bella we got caught."

I almost burst into tears when those words came out of his mouth. He looked down with a sad look on his face. So this is what you get for helping people: nothing good.

"Jake how? What happened? I thought you were safe after we got caught."

"Bella we're never safe in this world. We would have never been safe even if we didn't protect your family. But we got caught for helping. After you… umm…. left, we had no problems. But then the Clearwater family showed up and we figured if we managed to keep you a secret, then we would have no problems with the Clearwaters. Wait did I mention that Leah wasn't with them? Well Leah had moved out a year ago and gotten married and became Catholic. Well anyway the three Clearwaters were easy to hide and then that's when my friends Sam, Quil, Paul and Embry started having problems. I talked it over with Billy and he didn't even think it over. Those guys were like family just like you are to us and the next day Sam, his girlfriend Emily, Quil, and Embry moved in and we kept them where we kept you. Everything went great for a few weeks but that was when your situation reoccurred. The officers took everyone and told us that a lady named Leah Newton had called and ratted us out. My theory was that since I rejected her millions of times, she thought that your family was still there and not hers. She would never cause her family harm. But by causing you harm she knew she could cause me harm that would heal eventually and notified an officer our locations and everything she knew. The Clearwater family was heartbroken. What she did find out later on was that Sam, her ex fiancée had been in that group as well as her family. She never expected Sam or me to be arrested. She was then heartbroken and what we read on the newspaper was that she took her life."

He was silent for a moment and when he looked up he looked terrifying.

"When we got here they split us up. Billy, two of the Clearwaters: Harry and Sue were sent to a different group along with Paul. Paul promised me he would take good care of them, especially Billy. I trust him and I know he will not let me down."

He choked on the last words. I was now standing up. I reached up and gave him a long hug. We were yelled at again and he took my hand and led me with the rest of the group. We were going into the cabin.

Inside always looks bigger than the outside. But in this case it remained the same. It reminded me of a library. It was dull and it had shelves everywhere along the sides. Where were we supposed to sleep? At that moment I noticed people on those shelves. They looked extremely fragile. If someone shook their hands I'm sure they would fall off. The men that accompanied us here left and closed the squeaking doors. Not sure of what to do the people slowly started climbing the shelves as if to stay there. Jacob pulled me to one and lifted me.

"Climb to the highest one possible," he said.

I put my fear of heights behind me and slowly and carefully started climbing. With Jacob right behind me I reached the highest shelf. I crawled in and made space for Jacob. I knew it would be uncomfortable but I felt safe with Jake next to me. The space was small. I was on my stomach and it was just less than a foot higher than me and a few feet wide. Jake squeezed himself in and sighed loudly. He pulled me close to him and hugged me. He felt soft against me.

"Sleep Bella. We don't know what's waiting for us tomorrow."

I laid my head on his arm and closed my eyes. Before I knew it I was drifting away to a few weeks before today: the day we were discovered.

_"Bells you have everything?" Charlie yelled from the door._

_I took one last glimpse of my room, grabbed my bag, and left. Renee and Charlie were at the door waiting for me. I walked outside and took one last look at my apartment building. We slowly walked to the small car we owned and started driving away. _

_Two miles and a lot of cows later we arrived to a farm so familiar I could almost call it my own, the Black Farm. This was where my best friend and almost second dad lived. According to my Charlie they weren't registered to belong to any religion and if we were to stay there for a few weeks just until the war clears up a little we would be perfectly safe. _

_Billy, Jacob's dad, a man in his 50's in a wheelchair welcomed us with opened arms. Jacob welcomed us with a smile on his face and a bear hug. It almost seemed like they weren't worried about the consequences that they could face if they were caught. Jake led us into his cabin. He told us that if we needed anything he would be here. Then he led us to his barn. At first I thought that was where we would be staying, out in the open but once I again I was wrong. He led us all the way to the back of the barn and stopped. We stared at him and he smiled widely._

_"Well son if you want us to sleep here get me some hay," said Charlie in a none different tone. _

_"Hold on Charlie. Wait till you see this," he replied with the grin still on his face._

_Jake took two big steps to the left and bent down. Nobody was ready for what he was about to show us. He stood back up and stomped on the wooden floor lightly three times. I thought he was throwing a tantrum but that was when a door slid open on the floor. Renee and I gasped at the same time. Charlie just whistled. _

_"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to take a look at your new home for a while," Jake said as he led us down a staircase at the opening of the door. _

_By this point we had closed our mouths and began to follow Jake down. At about the fifth step we started getting a good look at this place. It was like an underground barn without the horses. It was wide and spacious. I looked to my left and there was a small kitchen and dining room. I looked to my left and there were four doors. _

_"One's the bathroom and the other three are rooms. Take a look, I think you'll like them," he said pointing to the doors. _

_I walked over to the one in the end and went in. I was shocked. It was like it was designed especially for me. It had a bed and a desk and a book shelf full of my favorite books. Books that were burned by the Germans. There was a door when opened turned out to be a small closet. This was everything I needed. _

_"I was hoping you would pick this room. I designed it just for you. I even managed to save some of your favorite books."_

_I embraced him into a tight hug. "Thank you Jake. This makes hiding a little better."_

_I always knew Jake had skill with wood but I never knew he was there experienced. _

_"Well I'll leave you hear to settle in. I'll try to come back in the morning. Good night." And with that said he left. _

_After nine weeks of living in hiding I was frustrated. Everything fell into a routine. Jake came every morning with the newspaper and breakfast. He stayed with me for a few minutes before leaving. I sat and read. My parents sat next to the radio and listened to the news. Jake came with lunch later on and talked to me some more. He left. I worked on a puzzle Jake bought me on my birthday. He came back with dinner and brought Billy along. The parents talked and Jake and I goofed off and laugh while I helped him with his homework. _

_But since I woke up that morning, I was expecting something different. I didn't know what it was but it was different. As the day went by nothing changed. But that night while I was helping Jake with his homework, we heard the horses getting restless. Jake always took precautions as he left and peeked out the little hole he made to peek outside. He gasped loudly and ran back to me. He pulled me to my parents and then spoke in a rushed tone._

_"I don't know how they got here but there are Nazi soldiers outside. I doubt they'll be able to get in but you never know. I suggest we turn all the lights off and hide you in Bella's room. I put locks in the closet so it'll be hard for them to get in."_

_My heart was ready to burst out of my chest. I let myself be pulled into the closet in my room. We all managed to squeeze in there and we waited. _

_"Damn, they're in," cursed Jake loud enough for everyone to hear. _

_My breathing got louder as my ears got alert. I heard footsteps and stuff crashing everywhere. They reached my room. We all held our breaths. _

_"Burst the closet doors open!" I heard one yell._

_Then Jacob did the unexpected. He opened the doors and with a wild yell he started beating the soldiers. There were five of them and two of them were carrying guns. He managed to take two down, one with the gun and one with a club. That's when Charlie decided to help him. He went after the one with the gun and took over the gun. Jake took the other two down and everything went quiet except for their labored breaths. Renee, Billy, and I still stood in the closet too petrified to move. _

_"CHARLIE WATCH OUT!"I let out a blood curling shriek as the man with the gun stood behind Charlie. Before either Charlie or Jake could react the man hit Charlie's head with the gun as hard as he could. As he fell to the floor the man with the gun pointed it at Jake and said,_

_"Any move as small as scratching your nose will cost you your life."_

_I could see Jake's eyebrows scrunch together thinking of a plan then fall back to its regular position as a sign of failure. The man with the gun made Jake carry my dad and made us march to the truck. He made a few phone calls and only ordered my parents and me on the truck. He said he would be a gentleman and only arrest the Jews. He locked the truck and that was the last time I saw the Black Farm along with the Blacks._

**Sorry about the wait. I've been busy but this is my longest and if i do say so my best chapter so far. I know some of you don't like Jacob but i thought he deserved a chapter without Edward. Edward will be back in the next chapter. I promise. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!**


	6. So We Meet Again

BPOV

I kept waking up several times during the night. I didn't know if it was because of Jacob snoring next to me, the people crying and weeping beneath me or just because of this situation completely. It felt like eternity while I waited for the sun to rise but as soon as it did, I heard series of whistles coming from beneath me.

Everyone started scrambling out of their shelves automatically as if they were waiting for the whistles while Jacob kept sleeping.

"Jake, wake up. Jake I think something's happening. Wake up!" I kept yelling over people's voices.

I slapped his face gently enough not to hurt but hard enough to feel. I felt relived when he finally woke up mumbling about something. Immediately, his alert mode went on and he started paying attention to what was going on.

"Bella, I need you to start climbing down first. I'll follow behind you, ok?"

We shifted carefully so that I was on his side and he was on mine. I slowly and cautiously began my climb down.

"Come on Bella, you can do this. Take one step at a time. Don't look down and focus on placing your feet in the correct spots."

I heard my voice and only my voice as I said these words silently to myself. I was doing alright until I decided to look at how Jacob was doing. At the same time I looked up, I heard a whistle which distracted me and made me lose my balance.

"Bella hold on! Don't fall!" was what I heard before I slipped into a sea of darkness.

* * *

EPOV

"Carlisle, we need to find a way to get these people out of here. Selection is tomorrow and you know the weak and injured are the first to get picked. We have a higher number than last time which means that more people are going to die. What should we do?"

My mind was blocked. I couldn't think of a way to help these innocent human beings.

"Well Edward, those predicaments have been crossing my mind too. So far I only have two solutions. We could send the better ones off to their cabin or we could find somewhere to hide them."

"If we do send some to their cabins, it would just be worse. They will still get picked or they could get a disease and die. The second solution seems complicated too. Where would we hide at least one hundred people who can't look after themselves? There really aren't any places where they can hide without being found by James. This is hopeless…" My thoughts were cut short when Jasper came running and panting towards me.

"EDWARD! You're hard to find. Laurant wants you… to get to cabin 27… and take someone to the dumpster… because that person died," Jasper managed to say between breaths.

I hated that job. "Where's Emmett?"

"He's on food duty right now. I know you hate this and I would do it but I can't. I have to take roll call," he said.

Knowing that Laurant would throw a fit if he found out that Jasper and I swapped jobs, I sighed and said "What cabin did you say to go to?"

As I walked pass cabin 26 I took a deep breath. "The person's dead. I can't hurt them anymore. It's not my fault."

I kept repeating those sentences over and over until I was at the door. I opened it and found Laurant punching and beating a man who looked twice his size. The man didn't seem to notice much. He was on the floor looking down at something. I walked myself over there and cleared my throat loudly.

"You sent Jasper to get me?"

He gave up on trying to hurt the man and glared at me with cold eyes.

"This animal is dead. I want you to take her to the dumpster and remove everything she has. Understood?"

I nodded once and headed to where Laurant pointed. I cautiously walked towards the spot where the man Laurant was punching growled. Unsure of what to do next, I picked the corpse off the ground focusing on the vicious looking man rather than on the person. Before I knew it, I was on the ground with a throbbing pain coming from my cheekbone. What happened next was all a blur.

I saw Laurant along with other soldiers hold the man that punched me while Laurant commanded me to take the Jew. Before I saw anything else, I picked the body that lay at my feet and ran out of the cabin. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. That was when I looked at the body of the human I was carrying. It was her. It was Bella.

I stopped where I was and laid her carefully on the ground.

"Bella?" I called softly.

She didn't respond and I started to think the worst. What I did next was check her pulse. I took her hand in mine and searched for a sign of life. To my surprise, she had a strong heartbeat. I went numb.

"You're alive." I told her without expecting a response. I wasn't sure on what to do next.

"I can't take you to the dumpster, you're not dead. But if I take you back to your cabin, who knows what will happen to you. What if I take you to Carlisle? Will Laurant find out? And if he does what will happen to you, to me?" I wondered out loud.

Without thinking about it too much, I picked her up gently and cradled her in my arms. I noticed there was blood on the dirt where her head laid. I decided she was going to Carlisle.

As I made my way to the hospital, I debated whether or not it was a smart choice after all. Yes she would get the wound on her head treated, yes she wouldn't be buried alive, but what about the selection?

I made my way to the hospital and looked around for any signs of Carlisle. I found him nursing a little girl's arm. It looked like it had been beaten with a whip. As soon as he finished, I made me way over there. I didn't have to say a word when he saw me. He nodded to a bed a few feet away. This was where I laid her.

"Do you know what happened?" he asked while checking her pulse.

"No. When I arrived at her cabin she was already unconscious. I was to take her to the dumpster but she wasn't dead. Her pulse is strong. I noticed her head is bleeding. My guess is that she fell. Can you make her regain conscious soon?" I said never taking my eyes off of her.

He checked her head. "It's not a serious as I thought."

With that said, he twisted around and grabbed a bottle and a cloth. He dipped the cloth into the bottle and I recognized the smell; alcohol. He held it underneath her nose and we waited.

"What happened to the right side of your face?" he asked examining it carefully.

I had completely forgotten about the pain coming from my cheek and said "While I was picking her up, a man next to her, her friend or family member I'm guessing, punched me trying to get me to leave her alone. Don't worry about it. It's nothing serious. Focus on her."

* * *

BPOV

There was light everywhere. Not candle light but sun light. It felt warm against my cold skin. As my eyes started getting used to the sunlight, I began to make out a forest in front of me. It wasn't too dense and there was a path. Curious to where it led, I followed that path. I walked about half of a mile when I came to a clearing. It was beautiful. There was a little pond in the center where I saw deer drinking. There were flowers and animals of all different species.

What I also noticed was a person. She looked familiar.

"Bella," she called softly.

She sounded familiar too. This made me walk towards her.

"Grandma," I whispered to myself as I continued to head for her. When I finally reached her I started at her. Questions started forming in my head. How is this possible? She's dead. Am I dead? Is this Heaven? Of course this is Heaven. Grandma's too good for Hell.

"Gran…" I started to say before she pressed her index finger to my lips.

"Shhh. Don't speak honey. We don't know how much time we have together and I have to tell you something."

I kept my mouth shut and nodded twice waiting to hear more of her sweet voice. But to my surprise I could see her mouth moving but I couldn't hear her voice.

"Bella, I know you hear me. Wake up." I looked closely at what Grandma was saying but her mouth didn't match what I had heard.

Then, I heard another voice.

"She should be waking up any minute now. I have to go check on the other patients. Just wait here and notify me when she wakes up."

Grandma's voice was audible again. "Bella! Listen close honey, we don't have much time. Bella! Bella!"

Her voice grew fainter and fainter as she spoke. Then, I couldn't hear or see her. Was I going deeper into Heaven?

Next thing I knew there were bright lights everywhere. After I blinked a few times, I started regaining my senses and noticed someone familiar in my presence.

"Bella, you're alive." He said with a sigh of relief.

That look of relief on his face left too soon though. "I need to get you out of here now. Stay quiet and try not to move," he told me.

He threw a blanket over me and lifted me into his arms. I heard someone yelling. "Everyone able to walk must do so. Anyone who can not will be escorted out of here." I knew I was hearing James' voice.

Then it hit me. What happened to Jacob?

"Edward, what happ…"

"Shhhhh. Do you want to get caught? Just stay quiet for a few more minutes and I'll tell you anything you want to know," he said with a hand over my mouth.

Without wanting to get into more trouble, I nodded once and he removed his hand off my mouth. I breathed softly under the blanket afraid of getting caught if I breathed any louder. James' voice grew farther and farther away.

I was too warm under the blanket and the rocking motion of his arms didn't help my situation.

My eyelids started to get heavy and I felt myself being pulled into a deep sleep again. Before I knew it, I was staring face to face with Grandma again.

**Sorry I took so long in updating. Not my best chapter but i still expect reviews and comments. Next chapter will be posted sooner and it will be better. **


	7. Torn Apart And Reunited

EPOV

I had Bella in my arms and under a blanket but I had no idea where I was headed to. There was no chance to think. As soon as I heard James' voice I knew I had to get Bella out of there or else.

When my remorse of leaving the weak and ill back at the infirmary wore off a little, I stopped where I was and thought. If I took her back to the hospital, my attempt to get her out of there would not have made a difference. If I took her back to my cabin, she would easily be discovered and executed. That only left one option that I was not looking forward to doing.

"Bella, what was the man's name that was with you? The buff one back in the cabins?" I asked her without lifting the blanket from off of her.

When I got no answer I panicked. What if she had lost consciousness again?

I peeked under the blanket and she looked as though she were sleeping.

"Bella?" I shook her gently. To my relief her eyes fluttered open.

"Hmmm?" she answered back.

"Bella, I need you to tell me who that man you were with was. I'm going to try to get you back to him."

When I finished my sentence she went into a state of panic.

"Where's Jake? What did you do to him? Why am I not with him? Why am I in your arms again? Put me down and answer me!"

I chuckled under my breath remembering the last time she did this. I then got serious again, took a deep breath, and answered her questions.

"Jake was still in your cabin when I took you. You aren't with him because you hit your head pretty hard and lost consciousness. I got called down to get you and umm… take you. I saw you were still alive and took you to the infirmary. Carlisle managed to wake you up before the place got evacuated. I then took you away and here we are."

I let it all sink in her head for a minute. After a short moment she said,

"Can you take me back to Jake? Please."

I thought about it for a moment, sighed, and nodded. As I was walking towards her cabin, she asked

"Have you heard anything from my mother? Have you seen her?"

"No, I'm sorry." I answered honestly.

We walked in silence for the rest of the way.

JPOV

After I jumped down from where I was and ran to see her, Bella was already out cold.

"Bella, Bella please wake up. I promised your mom I'd take care of you. I can't do that if you're not here. Damn it Bella, wake up!"

When she didn't respond I let out a stream of curses. That stream of curses was followed by another stream of curses that started as soon as I saw a few soldiers walking our way. Immediately, I put myself in a position so that I was crouching in front of her and protectively over her.

"She's dead. Take her away." said the man to the other two soldiers standing next to him.

"She's not dead!" I yelled in a very menacing almost growling sort of way.

"She's not moving. She's dead. Now stand aside Jew!" He yelled back.

"NOOOO!" I yelled with fury. They couldn't take Bella away. It was up to me to stop them no matter what might happen to me. Without thinking twice I hurled myself to the soldier that was trying to take Bella.

"Go get Edward. Now! I'll handle this pig." yelled the one in command.

I was punching and beating the man when I heard a gun go off next to me. That guy was trying to shoot me! I dropped the man I was currently beating and tackled the one with the gun. I managed to take the gun but I was then captured and put in a position that was hard to get out off. The man that had the gun started punching and kicking me. The other soon joined in and I fell to the ground. With one swift movement I threw them off of me, but soon realized it was a mistake. I threw them towards the spot where the gun was lying on the floor. One of the men picked the gun up and held it directly towards me. With a grin on his face, he slowly pulled back the trigger and then suddenly he was stopped.

"Laurant, you can't kill him. Think of all the experiments we can use him in." said the beaten up soldier with blood covering his face.

The look on the Laurant's face turned grim. But after a moment of thought, his grin turned into an evil smile.

"I'll spare you this time only because you can be of some use to us. But I promise you, next time we meet, you'll be sorry you ever laid a hand on me."

With that said, I turned back to Bella who was still unconscious.

"You sent Jasper to get me?" said a musical voice. I looked up and I saw a young man with a handsome face.

"This animal is dead. I want you to take her to the dumpster and remove everything she has. Understood?" growled Laurant.

The young man nodded and made an attempt to grab Bella. I had to stop him. Without thinking twice, I reached across and punched the man's face with all my might. The man staggered back but Laurant jumped on me.

"Take her now!" he yelled.

The man with the now blue and purple cheek regained his balance and swiftly took Bella in his arms. Without looking back once, he ran out of the cabin. I tried fighting back but I was too focused on Bella that I lost focus of what I was doing. I kept trying to fight him but ten others joined in. I was exhausted by the time they finished with me. I looked up one more time and she was gone. The soldiers were gone at this point and I was all alone. I was Bella-less.

BPOV

I didn't know where Edward was taking me but I felt strangely safe with him. Not as safe as when I'm in Jake's arms but still safe. I was so peaceful that I let my mind run wild and ended up thinking about my parents. I couldn't stop the tears from forming in my eyes when it thought about Charlie. He looked so broken on the ground that day. I wondered if they buried him. Then Renee appeared in my head. I missed her laughing eyes and her sense of humor. I wondered if I would ever see her again.

The tears stopped when we reached the cabin. I practically jumped out of Edward's arms and ran towards it not knowing what to expect. With Edward's help, I got the doors open and the site was overwhelming. I hadn't looked at this place with much detail the first day we were put in here. But now that I did, I couldn't help from gasping out loud.

People, both men and women were scattered on the selves. Everyone was wailing and sobbing. Children grabbed on to older people. Everyone looked like skeletons. So this is what my future holds. Tears started forming in my eyes when someone grabbed my arm. Panicked, I turned around and I couldn't recognize who was standing right in front of me. I searched her eyes and they looked familiar. Then it clicked. After what seemed a life time I was finally reunited with the person that had been torn apart from me.

* * *

**Sorry for that super duper extra long wait. It's short but at least i got something posted. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Ok guys, so I was looking over my work and I couldn't believe how many mistakes I made. I went back to fix some of them in the first chapter so feel free to reread them. Maybe it'll make my story less confusing. Stay tuned for chapter 8 and don't forget to REVIEW!


	9. Lost, Found, and Lost Again

Chapter 8

BPOV

I reached my hand out and touched her face. She did the same towards me.

"Angela? Is that really you? Please don't let it be you," was all I managed to choke out at the time.

"Bella!" she cried as she collapsed in my arms. She was so thin, so fragile. It pained me to look at her. She pulled back, looked at my face, and sobbed on my shoulder. Deciding I couldn't control it any longer, I broke down sobbing on her shoulder. After what seemed like hours, we collected ourselves and I let her lead me to where she stayed. Leading me into the crowd of people, I spotted Jessica, another friend from school, on the ground. What the hell were my friends from school doing here?

"Jessica," Angela called out to her. "Jess, look who I found. Look who ended up with us."

Jessica, even thinner than Angela, lifted her delicate, transparent eyelids only to reveal dead, brown eyes. She stared at me before she said in a hoarse voice,

"Bella, oh Bella. How I wish you hadn't ended up here. Mike, my Mike, they killed him. They killed him right in front of me! Bella, my Mike, DEAD!"

She started sobbing again.  
"MIKE! MIKE! COME BACK! MIIIKKKKEEEE!" she screamed.

Angela tried to get her to calm down but she failed. Jessica kept screaming his name over and over again until finally, Angela managed to put her to sleep. She grabbed my hand and started leading me again. We stopped and she started to talk.

"They killed them. Eric, Mike, and Ben, all three of them were murdered. They all tried to escape but were caught and hanged. We were forced to watch." She said in a very low voice that was full of sorrow.

A questioned lingered in my mind and slipped out before I had the chance to rethink it. "I thought Mike was catholic."

"He was. He married a Jew and when she killed herself, he saw a chance to help other Jews. He hid them and one day, he got caught. He was brought back here and was reunited with Jessica. Their love was reborn once again. It was as if nothing had happened between the end of school and now." She responded before she broke down crying again.

"Oh Angela." was all I could say when she dropped to the floor and cried. I knew how much she loved Ben. I knew how much Jessica loved Mike even after he had left her for Leah. I gently picked her up from the floor and began cradling and soothing her as her dry sobs continued. When she finished, she looked into my eyes and asked

"Bella, where are your parents?"

I bit my lip and thought of an answer to that question.

"Bella?" she questioned.

"Charlie was beaten when we arrived. I don't know if he lived or died. I don't know where Renee is. I got separated from her."

She held me as I held her. I knew I would not let myself get separated from Jessica and Angela.

JPOV

Helpless, I went back to the bunk Bella and I had once shared. Furious, depressed, and anxious, I crawled back in and waited for something, anything, to happen.

I wasn't sure when I had fallen asleep but when I woke up, I thought I was dreaming. I looked down from my bunk and blinked hard several times. I saw Bella! She held a person whose face I could not see. Not sure whether or not I should interrupt her moment with that person, I silently watched her from my bunk, watching out for any trouble that could come her way.

I would protect her with my life.

BPOV

I walked back to Jessica with Angela holding my hand. I gently laid her on the spot next to Jessica and stood over them. Angela smiled at me, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

I didn't know what I was going to do next. Should I look for Edward? Should I look for Jake?

In the end, I didn't have to do anything. Jake found me and escorted me back to our bunk. I climbed in first and moved over like I did the first time Jake and I squeezed in.

"Who was the person you were talking to?" he asked.

I sighed before saying "That was Angela, a friend from school, a friend I had before I went into hiding. She's the person I trust the most. When I met her here, my heart broke even more. She's a kind, gentle person who wouldn't hurt a fly. She doesn't deserve to be in a place like this." I paused. "Other friends were here too. Jessica, Ben, Eric, and none other than Mike were here but only Jessica and Angela survived. The others were hanged for trying to escape."

I could tell by the look on Jake's face that he felt sorry and wasn't sure of what to say or do. After some time, I felt his strong arms around my shoulders. I snuggled closer to him and let his warmth cover me.

When I awoke the next morning, I had a feeling in my gut that told me nothing good was going to happen. Sad thing is, I was right.

The whistle blew and everyone scrambled out of their bunks as they had done the day before. Jake decided it was best if he climbed down first this time and I could not agree more. When we reached the bottom, I took his hand and guided him to Angela and Jessica. When we reached them, I asked in a hushed voice,

"What's going on?"

"They're getting us ready for work," she replied.

The herd of people started moving. We had no other choice but to follow them. When we stepped outside, the first thing I felt was the ice cold wind on my cheeks. A shiver ran down my spine. The four of us stuck together as we went to get the shovels we would need for the day. Since Angela and Jessica had been here longer, Jake and I did what they did. Dragging our shovels behind us, we walked until Angela came to a stop.

"We dig. That's all they make us do. We dig holes," she said.

"Why do they make us dig holes?" I asked.

"The holes we dig are where the dead bodies go. We're digging graves for those who have been unlucky enough to die." she said in a low voice.

We dug in silence after she said that. I knew we all thought the same thing: we were digging our own graves.

When the day ended, we headed back to our cabins. We were all exhausted except Jake, who was used to this kind of labor since he worked his farm from the time he was five years old. Jake was just tired. After saying our goodbyes to Angela and Jessica, Jake and I headed back to our bunk. Too tired to even climb the bunks, Jake placed me on his back and started climbing. I didn't even know when I fell asleep.

The whistle was blown again early in the morning the next day. Jake and I got out of our bunks and started to follow the routine from yesterday. But, to our surprise, something different happened. The soldiers lined us up and started picking a few of us out. Jessica took Angela's hand, Angela took mine, and I grabbed on to Jake's. The soldiers got closer and closer until they were at least three people away. Finally he stopped at Jake, pointed to him, and pointed to a spot to his left. Reluctantly, Jake let go of my hand and slowly started walking to that spot. The soldier then took a good look at me from head to toe and did the same thing. I saw Jake relax a little as soon as he saw me walking towards him. I turned to look at Jessica and Angela. Angela wasn't chosen to go anywhere. Jessica, on the other hand was sent to the soldier's right side. But Jessica wasn't going anywhere with Angela and put up a fight.

"I'm not going anywhere without Angela! You can't take me! ANGELA!" she screamed.

She reached for Angela and Angela reached back. The soldier wasn't taking anymore of this and pounded on Jessica's head with the end of his gun. Jessica fell to the ground right away.

"STOPPPP!" screamed Angela. "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER!"

The soldier acted as if he hadn't heard her and kept striking Jessica with his gun. Finally, Jessica didn't move anymore. She laid in her own pool of blood. She was dead. Jake and I were speechless. Angela was so shocked that no sound came out of her mouth either. We were all too stunned by what had happened.

"Get rid of this filth," said the solider in a calm voice as if nothing had just happened.

He headed back to where Jake and I stood and said

"You were selected for experimentation. Follow me or die."


End file.
